Some printing apparatuses include a belt and another member, such as a belt, that form a nip. In such printing apparatuses, media are fed to the nip and contacted with the belt. The media are separated from the belt after passing through the nip.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful in printing and associated methods that can be used to separate different types of media from belts more effectively.